


【拔杯】《欧芹百里香的性事》

by Nirvana8



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bottom Will Graham, Jack is watching, M/M, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sounding, Top Hannibal Lecter, sorry for Jack, 重口, 马眼针
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29798955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nirvana8/pseuds/Nirvana8
Summary: 如果在S3E06里，汉尼拔没有给威尔开颅，而是在桌底下给威尔进行口交——
Relationships: Hannibal Lecter / Will Graham
Kudos: 7





	【拔杯】《欧芹百里香的性事》

**Author's Note:**

> *灵感源于S3E06（拔躲桌底下然后给杯杯开颅那集）  
> *涉及尿道扩张器，马眼针棒等重口sm详细描绘。雷者慎入。  
> *每次看S3E06（拔给杯开颅）这集，看见拔躲在桌子底下玩阴的埋伏杰克到来我都忍不住开启我的黄色脑洞，看里番看多的我（捂脸，真的对垂眸/跪下/在桌底下这种词汇控制不住地兴奋，于是动手糟蹋了又一集哈哈哈哈哈！  
> 不过我结局差点飘了不知道怎么收尾（抽烟，最后一句要用被动句式还是主动句式莫名卡了很久。

带着一身属于意大利的阳光风尘，杰克在处理完贝拉的丧事和里纳尔多·帕齐的事情后轻着脚步来到汉尼拔的住所。他在追捕汉尼拔这件事上察觉到了自己有一丝诡异的熟悉和安全感——或许是因为汉尼拔与自己曾是朋友，又或许，仅仅是追捕一个认识许久的人都仿佛像是在和朋友前后脚交错着危险的舞步。

他或许，有点明白威尔对汉尼拔的执着和威尔不辞而别一人踏上船只漂洋过海的决定。

他们都不可避免地受到了汉尼拔的影响。

踏进铁闸楼梯，杰克抬头看着自己被上升着运往那个具象梦魇的所在楼层，像是被献祭，也更像是握紧了枪支去讨伐。

到达了楼层，杰克握紧枪屏住了呼吸进入屋子里，他没料到威尔已经遇见了汉尼拔。警惕着四周的动静，他看见了平底锅在火苗上灼烧着，旁边放置的香料没有动过的痕迹。杰克小心翼翼地靠近瘫坐在椅子上的威尔，走进了才发现威尔被绑着肚子。

“他在桌子底下，杰克。”威尔涣散着头脑对杰克恍惚地提醒道。杰克反应过来防备时已经被桌底下的汉尼拔割破了脚跟。

......

杰克慢慢睁开眼，感觉大脑肿胀着，他开始可以听到声音，隐隐约约地，夹杂着痛苦和愉悦的呻吟。睁开眼，杰克没有看见汉尼拔，但是他注意到在长桌的另一边威尔的情况有点怪。

威尔还是神情恍惚着，但是身上并没有新增的伤口，他肩膀处的衬衣不合时宜地空着一块，杰克推测这是汉尼拔的一件衬衣。张着嘴，威尔正时不时发出了刚刚听到的痛苦和愉悦的呻吟。

然后属于汉尼拔的发顶颜色和后脑勺出现在了威尔的下身处。

杰克试图理解和消化着自己看见的景色。

汉尼拔此刻跪在了桌子底下，背部弓着，他的后脑勺随着口交的幅度在动作着。有呛住和吮吸的声音从那传出来。

杰克余光注意到自己身旁有个注射吊袋。

“我冒昧为你加了一些东西帮助你放松。”稍微直起身，汉尼拔扭过上身看向杰克，他的嘴唇湿润发着亮。杰克尽量控制住自己不去明白那是什么。

然后汉尼拔回过头又重新吮吸起威尔的阴茎起来。威尔后仰着头，不断细碎地呻吟着。最后重重一声吮吸，汉尼拔发出咕哝的声音，接着直起上身，右手抚上威尔的脸庞，他的语气充满疼爱和温柔：

“杰克最先建议我来研究你，我们现在把握好这个机会展示给他看好吗？向他展示看看我是怎么研究你的。”

思维被镇静剂影响着，杰克混沌中隐约看见汉尼拔拿出了旁边的一个精致长盒子，杰克看见汉尼拔拿出了一个电锯，然后把它安置上了锯齿——

“汉尼拔，停下来...”求饶的悔恨一下子漫进视线里，杰克痛苦地看着汉尼拔拿着转动起来的电锯靠近威尔。然后，眨了眨眼挤掉眼眶里的泪水，杰克回归现实，看见汉尼拔的双手空空。

晃了晃脑袋，杰克试图让自己清醒。汉尼拔手上的确没有骇人的电锯。他的确拿出了一个长盒子，但里面并没有电锯配件，而是躺着很多细长的针，有些还是一个珠子一个珠子串在一起的形状。

杰克持续疑惑着，看着汉尼拔把桌子上的装饰一点点清走，然后走到威尔身后，解开了绑在肚子上的束缚，接着把威尔横抱起来，轻柔地放在了桌子上。就像他平常端饭菜上餐桌时那样小心和周全。

威尔平躺着被放在餐桌上，脑袋对着杰克的方向，脚对着餐桌的另一端。

杰克突然觉得这幕有点熟悉，他绝望地看着威尔的头顶，说：“我们三个人本应同坐在你在巴尔的摩的家里。”

“但是菜单全错了。”威尔仰起下巴，就这样躺在餐桌上倒置着看向杰克回应道，然后撇过脸看向在旁边忙活的汉尼拔，杰克随着威尔的示意也看过去。

“是的，都错了。”汉尼拔对威尔微笑地赞同。然后他走到餐桌旁，伸手解开了威尔松垮的裤子，掏出了威尔已经被吮吸得发亮的勃起着的阴茎。汉尼拔调整着全身还瘫软着的威尔的姿势，杰克直愣着眼睛，看着汉尼拔一点点脱下威尔身上的衣服。

“我曾是座上贵客。（I was to be the guest of honour.）”

汉尼拔脱掉了威尔的裤子，就像把一颗水煮蛋从肉褐色的蛋壳里剥出来一样，他抬眼看着杰克，语气带着好笑：“你仍是我们的座上贵客。（You ARE the guest of honour.）”

威尔已经被脱光了，略微苍白的光裸身躯和身下的黑色桌面对比强烈，威尔像是汉尼拔收藏珍重着平日里不舍得展示出来的一只上好白瓷碟子，被摆放上来等着稍后所要承接的一切，又像已经被乘上了白色肉质的一道佳肴。

杰克看着汉尼拔把旁边的盒子拖曳过来，然后分开威尔的双腿，拉过右脚脚踝架在了自己的肩膀上，握起威尔的左手让他自己按紧左边大腿根。然后汉尼拔从盒子里拿出一条细长的银色的针棒，一只手握直了威尔的阴茎，然后对着上面的马眼，扎了进去。

“唔——！”威尔刚嚎叫起来，汉尼拔就眼疾手快地伸手捂住了威尔的嘴巴。杰克看着这一切，下身痉挛了一下。汉尼拔残忍地继续深入着那根针棒，同时按紧了威尔的口鼻，威尔的叫声隔着汉尼拔的手掌透出来，像沉闷的一个乐器被奏响。

“尿道扩张器，也可以叫马眼棒。多被人用来在sm场合或者自慰时使用。”汉尼拔闭上眼，面庞愉悦地像以往他给杰克报上菜名时那么儒雅。他的手仍在捏着那根针棒，深入到一定程度后就慢慢地转动起来。威尔的手掐紧了自己的大腿根，他在汉尼拔的手掌下不断嚎叫和深呼吸着。胸膛和肚皮起伏成规律的山丘状。

汉尼拔把脸凑近架在肩膀上的威尔的腿，然后鼻尖凑近着亲密地蹭了蹭，接着在纤细分明的骨骼皮肉上印下细碎的亲吻。威尔咕哝着，更引起汉尼拔的愉悦，仿佛他正在用最喜爱的乐器为贵客弹奏出最引以为傲的乐曲。

马眼针棒扩张着威尔的尿道，极为隐蔽的地方现在被入侵着，引起恐惧的感觉和火辣的刺痛。威尔把呼吸吐在汉尼拔的手掌上，左手掐紧了自己的大腿根缓着阴茎的剧痛。汉尼拔深入一段又缓缓抽出，然后进入得更深，再抽出着，模仿性交扩张的前戏。

泪眼朦胧地睁开眼，威尔看着汉尼拔的脸部变换着，一会是汉尼拔，一会又是自己的脸，然后它们混淆着拼接在一起，呈现诡异又莫名融合的画面。

拔出粗度为4mm的针棒，汉尼拔放开威尔的口鼻，捧起他的面部左右翻转着观察了一番，确认刚刚并没有造成不能承受的痛苦后，汉尼拔身上重新拿了那些拉珠的金属马眼棒。

杰克睁大了眼睛，看着汉尼拔把拉珠针棒一个珠子地钻入威尔的马眼里，进入第一个珠子后，威尔挣扎起来，汉尼拔按着他的下腹部，继续深入第二个、第三个珠子。珠子冰凉，撑开马眼进入尿管后触及到灼热的管壁引起强烈的刺激，威尔再次大叫出声，又不敢扭动起臀部以防珠子撑坏尿管。汉尼拔毫不犹豫地把全部珠子都塞进了尿管。威尔只能平躺在桌面上无声地喘着气，浑身大汗。

然后汉尼拔开始往外拉出珠子。连续不断地一口气拉了出来。

“呃啊啊啊啊！”威尔被刺激得弓起身，又被汉尼拔按着倒回桌子上。马眼被珠子重复着扩张又自动缩回。威尔的双腿不受控制得抽动起来。

提起那串从尿道抽出的拉珠，汉尼拔观察着上面附着的白色粘液，他握着威尔的阴茎观察马眼的使用情况。然后他低下头亲了亲那个红肿着但并未受损的马眼。威尔身子抖了抖。  
“我要你以后解决着生理需求时都想起我。”把珠子拨拉在威尔汗湿的脸上，汉尼拔靠近威尔的耳边，怜爱而森然地下着魔鬼的命令。

威尔看向汉尼拔，眼神带着些许的恨和迷茫挣扎。然后他张着嘴继续喘息，眼神迷失在天花板上的复杂雕纹里。

汉尼拔回望着威尔，然后直起身，饶有兴趣地注视着他，接着把目光投向一直在上等席旁观着的杰克。汉尼拔走向了杰克。

杰克努力调动着肌肉想远离不断靠近的汉尼拔，但是旁边吊袋里的镇定剂还剩了一半等待注射进他的身体里。杰克突然泄了气，视死如归地盯着汉尼拔。

看见杰克这副样子，汉尼拔直白地短促笑出声。他走在杰克身后，和他一起看着桌子上时不时抽动着的威尔说：“不知道这桌盛宴你觉得如何？我很抱歉这次拒绝让你一同享用。”然后汉尼拔消失在了身后。

杰克绝望地看着餐桌上裸露的威尔，看着他从最开始的离群索居，到现在被汉尼拔强制联系着一步步走到如今境况。他想起他自己保证了阿拉娜很多次的不会让威尔陷入得太深。然后他突然透过面前躺着的威尔想起前几天刚下葬的贝拉。

他的身躯还能被这样绑着不能动弹，但是他的心脏已经随着贝拉静止在几十米深的棺材里。

身后响起脚步声，汉尼拔带着一个有着独特形状的白色容器回来了。他越过了杰克，把容器放在威尔嘴边，打开了盖子，一阵蔬菜的清香扩散出来。汉尼拔舀起里面的汤水，放在嘴边吹了吹，然后稍微扶起威尔的头部，把汤递到他嘴边，慢慢喂他喝下去。一半的汤水被威尔拒绝着从嘴边流出，蜿蜒在脸颊上，汉尼拔低下头，逆着液体流向舔上威尔的嘴唇。  
杰克看着这一切，突然就明白了汉尼拔对威尔有着同样深的执着和一直未被自己明显察觉到的占有欲。

“汤做得不怎么样。”威尔皱着眉，失了礼仪地评价道。

汉尼拔手肘撑在威尔耳边，脸上冒出温暖的笑容：“汤里有欧芹和百里香，主要是迁就了我的口味。再多来一小口吧，让它在体内循环。”说完汉尼拔又喂了威尔一口汤。然后他直起身，看着威尔舔了舔自己的嘴唇。

杰克看着他，感觉接下来会有什么自己更不能接受的事情发生。

汉尼拔端起那盆冒着热气的汤，滞空在威尔身体上方，然后慢慢倾倒了下去。

“嗯唔，啊啊烫...烫！”威尔左右翻滚起身子来，想把洒在身上的汤水抖落下去。他的腹部和胸膛一下子就泛起一大片红来，马眼不慎被汤汁滴到导致了刺痛，威尔苦不堪言，眼泪流在两颊和汤汁混在了一起。

“嘘嘘嘘...”放开了汤盆，汉尼拔压紧威尔的肩部，舔舐着他的泪痕，然后下移到被烫得泛红的身体，吹起了气。

“呃、呃...别...不要”微凉的呼吸吹在红热的皮肤上带来风吹的清凉和冰块般的贴肤刺激。汉尼拔每移动着呼吸吹在威尔腹部上，威尔的皮肉就对应着往下陷了陷，慢慢一层鸡皮疙瘩铺在了上面。

在黑色的桌面上，威尔的肌肤苍白着被盛进了汉尼拔爱的欧芹和百里香口味，他表面上那些泛着红的肌肤又像是浸泡在欧芹和百里香里的细嫩蚝肉。从胸膛一路吐着呼吸直达下腹部，汉尼拔逆着路线又一路舔向上。他握着威尔的阴茎，撸动着他重新勃起。

汉尼拔的舌头滑走在皮肤上，威尔控制不住地顺着他的动作依次挺起自己的身体。上移到乳头时，汉尼拔停在了那里，贪婪地吮吸着上面残留的欧芹百里香的味道，仿佛他正从威尔身体里吮吸着只有他喜欢只能他品尝的那种乳汁味道。威尔拽紧汉尼拔后脑勺的头发，脆弱敏感的乳头被湿热的舌尖打着圈包裹起来的感觉意外地舒服。汉尼拔撸着威尔阴茎的手混着汤汁上下蹭着包皮，龟头在包皮里隐匿起来然后又如花苞一样吐露。

汉尼拔正在把自己腌渍入味。这个想法突然闯进威尔的脑海里。

吮吸完了两边乳头，汉尼拔抓开威尔拽着自己头发的手，再次下移到下腹部，舌尖戳弄着他的肚脐，然后看着下方阴茎的湿滑，一口含到了底。

“嗯啊、啊——！”威尔的腿夹起来，汉尼拔使了力把它们摆开，然后让自己处于威尔两腿之间的位置，双手来回抚摸着威尔的腰肉，银黑里透着一丝暗金的脑袋在威尔的双腿之间卖力地吮吸吞吐。柱身，包皮褶皱甚至在马眼处汉尼拔都品尝到了欧芹百里香的味道，它们紧紧地攀附在了威尔的阴茎上，等着汉尼拔像只蜜蜂一样去采撷掉它们。威尔屈起腿，点碰在汉尼拔的宽阔肩膀上，他的脑袋在桌面上蹭着，臀部慢慢屈服于快感摆动起来。

杰克心力憔悴地看着威尔被降服在魔鬼手里，然后一同变成了魔鬼沉沦在这场欧芹百里香的性事里。

成功地把阴茎吮吸得发硬肿胀，汉尼拔抬眸，窗台一侧的光线打亮了他的瞳色，形成了透明色的光晕印在眼睛里，让他此刻看起来危险十足又极具诱惑。

威尔看着汉尼拔，然后主动张开了自己的腿，阴茎抽动在空气里。

食人的恶魔愉悦地笑起来。

爬上餐桌，汉尼拔把自己的阴茎从内裤口掏出，然后双手勾起威尔膝盖后面的腘窝，使腿张得更大，接着缓缓插入了自己的阴茎。威尔又颤抖起来，呻吟出声。当汉尼拔在威尔的身体里抽插起来时，杰克痛苦地闭上眼。耳边却没办法止住那两头魔鬼的交媾声响。

沉重的餐桌也被带着晃动起来，汉尼拔的胸毛扎着贴紧威尔的光洁胸膛，他左手按着威尔的头顶，胯部剧烈耸动起来，威尔呻吟出声，双腿慌乱地蹭在汉尼拔腰臀侧。接着汉尼拔上移着身躯，使自己的阴茎能垂直正对着威尔的肛门，插进了底，抽出时威尔的臀部被带动得上提，然后臀肉响亮地跌落在桌面上。

汉尼拔低下头来，舔舐着威尔的侧脸，继续品尝着汗液和欧芹百里香混在一起的味道，威尔涣散着瞳孔呻吟着，他的脚跟一下下挂在汉尼拔的腰窝点，然后又被抽插得抖落下来。臀部被剧烈得颤动，快感不停积累，威尔眯起眼睛，双腿使出最后的力气夹在汉尼拔的腰侧，下半身被悬空起来和汉尼拔的动作相对着上下摆动。

耳边响起汉尼拔的低吼，最后爆发出灭顶的高潮，汉尼拔把阴茎使劲埋进威尔的身体内部，耸动地开始射精，一波又一波。马眼因为之前的残忍扩张不能顺畅地射精，威尔痛苦地叫起来，抑制不住高潮快感，又因为精液摩擦着马眼内壁带来火辣的痛觉。

等着威尔艰难地射完精，汉尼拔体贴地把俩人位置调转过来，让威尔趴缩在自己身体上缓着马眼的疼痛。威尔把脸埋在汉尼拔的肩部上，小声屈辱地抽泣起来。汉尼拔摸着他的卷发，脖子动物性地绕着威尔的脑袋，侧脸讨好意味地磨蹭安抚着。另一只手温柔地摩挲在威尔蜷缩起来的脊椎上。

杰克睁开眼，看向结束了这场骇人性事的汉尼拔和威尔。他看见威尔趴在汉尼拔身上，被汉尼拔全身心地呵护安抚着。

杰克眼眶酸楚，但是微笑起来。他想起他和贝拉结婚那晚做完爱后他也是把贝拉安放在自己最柔软的腹部上，这样抱着她直至俩人安然入睡，翌日开始了俩人往后几十年至今的婚姻生涯。

他甚至看见，此刻在汉尼拔和威尔相拥着的餐桌旁，一头庞大健硕的鸦羽鹿生物高耸可怖的鹿角上环着欧芹和百里香花茎，它为他们布置了一圈精美诡谲的装饰。然后鸦羽鹿静静地看进他的眼睛里，而杰克此时眼里倒映着的只有那些欧芹和百里香在茂盛嘹亮地开放。


End file.
